New Libertaria
|ruler = King Ralph III |rulertitle = Head Of State |govthead = Douglas Butcher |govttitle = Prime Minister |national_religion = Mixed (official) |national_animal = Kārearea Falcon |area = 2,476.934 mile diameter. |population = 74,034,000 Population numbers determined by factoring in-game population totals by a multiplier of 1,000. |ethnicity = Dutch |allies = GATO |currency = Libertarian Florin (ƒ) |gdpyear = 2010 |gdp = ƒ 2.322 trillionGDP is determined by multiplying in-game figure for Average Gross Income by 100 to achieve trial balance. Trial balance is then multiplied by population totals. |gdppercapita = ƒ 31,371 Per capita GDP is determined by multiplying in-game figure for Average Gross Income by 100. |literacy = 100% |cctld = .nlb |drivinglane = Right |time_zone = UTC+12 }} New Libertaria (Official legal name: Kingdom Of New Libertaria) is a medium sized, well-developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Dutch ethnicity whose religion is Mixed. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Libertaria work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Libertaria is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Libertaria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Libertaria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Libertaria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Libertaria will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. New Libertaria is a member of the Global Alliance And Treaty Organization (GATO). New Libertaria's current national strength is 26,821.787 and it's military strength is 49,183. New Libertaria has a current technology level of 785.63. The current population of New Libertaria is 74,034,000 and 44,034,000 are working citizens. New Libertaria has an infrastructure level of 5,380.00 and its population density of 29.89 population per mile is at a good level at this time. New Libertaria is currently involved in a Brown Trade Pact and exports Aluminum and Lumber. New Libertaria's imports include Coal, Gold, Iron, Lead, Marble, Oil, Pigs, Rubber, Sugar, and Uranium. This trade pact enables New Libertaria to produce Steel, Automobiles, Construction, Microchips, Asphalt, and Scholars. History Of New Libertaria Colonial Settlement Of New Libertaria New Libertaria is a nation that was first located on two islands known as the Zealand Islands.The first settlers of te Zealand Islands were Eastern Polynesians who arrived, probably in a series of migrations, sometime between around 700 and 2000 years ago. Over the following centuries these settlers developed into a distinct culture now known as Māori. The population was divided into Iwi (tribes) and hapū (subtribes) which would cooperate, compete and sometimes fight with each other. At some point a group of Māori migrated to the Zealand Islands where they developed their distinct Moriori culture. The first Europeans known to have reached New Libertaria were Dutch explorer Abel Janszoon Tasman and his crew in 1642. Over the next half century, New Libertaria was visited by numerous European and North American whaling, sealing and trading ships. The potato and the musket transformed Māori agriculture and warfare, although the resulting Musket Wars died out once the tribal imbalance of arms had been rectified. Settlement of the Zealand Islands began in earnest in the early 18th century. Under the rule of the Dutch, the islands became a haven fro Dutch Jews who settled the colony in much the same way as free slaves from America settled in what is known as Liberia. After the War Of Secession, New Libertaria developed rapidly. In the years after the Napoleonic Wars, the nation of New Libertaria entered into talks with a cash-strapped British Empire and acquired through what is known as the Victorian Purchase, significant land in Eastern Australia - the territories of Queensland, New South Wales, Tasmania, Canberra and Victoria. Through a series of conflicts, New Libertaria has grown to encompass the islands of New Caledonia and Vanuatu. Independence From Holland & Rise Of The Spinozan Dynasty New Libertaria would continue as a trading outpost of the Dutch Empire and would become a major settlement for a large Jewish population of Dutch citizens who settled the islands. The large population of ethic Jews would be pivotal during the War Of Succession that removed New Libertaria from the Dutch Empire. The History Of New Libertaria as an independent nation can be broken down into two periods. The first significant period is the Dynastic Period. This era is marked by the rule of the Spinozan Kings, a dynasty that traces its roots back to the founder of the nation, Benjamin Spinoza (King Benjamin I). The descendants of King Benjamin I would rule throughout the 18th and 19th century. This period marked a tremendous period of progress and achievement on the social front, marked by religious tolerance and a strong stand against the European slave trade. This strong and benevolent period of monarchical rule would continue until the reign of Baruch IV, who would take the regnal name Benedict I and precipitate the violent fall of the monarchy. Under the rule of Baruch IV, the Royal Court was riddled with scandal, as King Baruch would take a mistress outside of his faith. Professing his love for the young pagan woman, King Baruch publicly converted to the Norse Religion and took the name Benedict I, an homage to the name that the philosopher Spinoza used in his writings for the Catholic Church. This was taken as a major insult to the largely Jewish population and rumors began to circulate that the throne had turned anti-Semitic. This marks the beginning of the Benedictine Line of the Spinoza Dynasty. The Victorian Purchase & The Squatter Wars As the 1830s approached, the British Empire found itself in financial difficulties because of complications arising from the Napoleonic Wars at the same time that New Libertaria was seeking to expand beyond the Zealand Islands. The Victorian Purchase resulted in the acquisition of significant land holdings in Eastern Australia. In this transaction, New Libertaria paid the equivalent of ƒ300 million ($173 million) in exchange for the territories of Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, Canberra and Tasmania. Over the next few decades, New Libertaria would engage in a series of conflicts with Western Australians known colloquially as The Squatter Wars. The Squatter Wars would be resolved in 1871 with the Treaty Of Adelaide. Tensions remain high between New Libertaria and the Western Australian Federation to this day. Benedict II & The Reign Of Terror King Benedict I would produce a son named King Benedict II, who is generally regarded as an historical abomination by the people of New Libertaria and is discussed only with contempt in assessing his historical role in the nation's history. As king, Benedict II established a series of anti-Semitic royal decrees and incited some followers of the Norse faith into the perpetration of pogroms against the Jewish population of New Libertaria, designed to rid the nation of Judaism. After a reign of terror which is considered the darkest period in national history, King Benedict II was deposed and brutally executed. Ecumenical Defense League forces defeated Royal Forces at the Battle Of Bloodfield on Blue Rock Island. After a brief period of transition, New Libertaria would be governed as a Capitalist Republic, which is generally considered the "noble experiment" and would soon give way to the Restoration Of The Monarchy under James I, with limitations on the power of the throne and a strong parliament under the House Of Electors. Wendell Chumway would become the first Prime Minister under the Third Constitution. Politics Of New Libertaria States Of New Libertaria Parliamentary System Of New Libertaria: House Of Electors The current governmental system of New Libertaria is classified as a .The current government of New Libertaria is a Monarchy. It is ruled by a monarch who presides as a while the government is presided over by a as who leads the House Of Electors which has 1000 members and uses a dual-ballot system modeled on the current system used in Germany. The ballot provides for direct election to districts as part of constituency voting while also allowing for party voting. Prime Minister Douglas butcher is the 20th Prime Minister under the Third Constitution. The House Of Electors is currently under the control of the Right Coalition as the Majority. The Left Coalition currently enjoys a minority status the House Of Electors. The Right Coalition in the House Of Electors currently holds 555 seats out of 1,000. The New Conservative Party (NCP) has 324 Electors. The Conservative Centrist Party (CCP) has a membership of 158 Electors. The New Hanseatic Party (NHP) currently seats 41 Electors. The Law And Morality Party (LAMP) currently seats 27 Electors. The Left Coalition in the House Of Electors is the minority coalition and currently holds 445 seats out of 1,000. The Progressive Centrist Party (PCP) has 186 Electors. The Liberal Social Democrats (LSD) have a membership of 178 Electors. The National Independent Party (NIP) is the third largest faction with 80 Electors. The Communist Labor Congress (CLC) holds one seat by direct-district constituent election despite no showing in party voting. ::Right Coalition - 555 Seats :: ::Left Coalition - 445 Seats :: Parties appearing on the ballot, but not meeting the threshold percentage of votes to seat members in the House Of Electors include the New Libertarian Rexist Party (NLRP), the Emancipation, Ecology & Equality Party (EEEP), New Syndicalist Labor Party (NSLP), the Peace & Prosperity Party (3P!), and the Secular Humanist Party (SHP). Each of these parties received well below one percent of the vote in party voting. Parliamentary System Of New Libertaria: Ecumenical Council Parliament also consists of an Ecumenical Council. The Ecumenical Council traces its roots back to the Ecumenical Defense League which defended religious tolerance in the days of the tyrant King Benedict II. The current meeting hall of the Ecumenical Council is the Masonic Lodge in Weishaupt, which served as the stronghold of the EDL. Under the Third Constitution, the Ecumenical Council was established as a weaker, second parliamentary house which could offer guidance through the process and bring both religious insight as well as a pluralistic view to the actions of the House Of Electors. The Ecumenical Council issues statements of finding and issuing proclamations. However, while the impact is ceremonial, the body can exercise some authority through its role in judicial matters. The EC is also responsible for setting the National Calendar of Holidays. There are 200 members of the Ecumenical Council. Each member of the Ecumenical Council carries the title of Lord Spiritual. The process of choosing members is determined by a perpetually updating census, and membership is apportioned based on the religious demographics of the nation. The National Conference of Catholic Bishops, The Christian Coalition, National Council Of Rabbis, New Libertarian Islamic Society and the Affiliated Society of Eastern Faiths United (an umbrella organization of Hindu, Buddhist, Sikh, Shinto and Confucianist organizations) are the most prominent organizations guiding the EC. The relationship of the Ecumenical Council to the House Of Electors has been compared quite accurately to the relationship of the to the in German politics. The current majority in the Ecumenical Council is vested in the National Council Of Rabbis.Although the official religion of New Libertaria is Mixed, the current desired religion of New Libertaria is Judaism. Departments Of The Government The Prime Minister currently appoints and oversees a governmental system which is divided into departments.Banks: 5, Border Walls: 5, Clinics: 4, Drydocks: 1, Factories: 5, Foreign Ministries: 1, Harbors: 1, Hospitals: 1, Labor Camps: 5, Police Headquarters: 3, Schools: 5, Shipyards: 1, Stadiums: 5, Universities: 2 Ministerial Departments are led politically by a Government Minister, a member of the Cabinet and cover matters that require direct political oversight. He or she is generally supported by a team of junior Ministers. Subordinate to these Ministerial Departments are executive agencies. An Executive Agency has a degree of autonomy to perform an operational function and report to one or more specific Government Departments, which will set the funding and strategic policy. *'Prime Minister Of New Libertaria' - Prime Minister Douglas Butcher *'Deputy Prime Minister' - Deputy Prime Minister Aloysius Blackmun *'Royal High Command' - Field Marshal Roland Van Diemen *'Royal Naval Command' - Fleet Admiral Horatio M. Crunch *'Royal Air Command' - Air Marshal Jan Starkweather *'Ministry Of Revenue' - Finance Minister Malcolm Stevenson *'Ministry Of Infrastructure' - Interior Minister Richard Charles *'Ministry Of Defense' - Defense Minister Richard Bruce *'Ministry Of Diplomatic Affairs' - Foreign Minister Charles Lynton *'Ministry Of Ports & Trade' - Harbormaster General Marcellus Shale *'Ministry Of Justice' - Justice Minister William Louis Rudolph *'Ministry Of Border Security' - Homeland Minister Duncan Lee *'Ministry Of Banking Affairs' - Commerce Minister Roald Ernst *'Ministry Of Industrial Affairs' - Industry Minister Lido DeCoke *'Ministry Of Education' - Education Minister Willem Wisselbok *'Ministry Of Health Care' - Health Minister Stuart Maggiordomo *'Ministry Of Prisons' - Prisons Minister Norton Gunn *'Ministry Of Sports & Culture' - Sports Minister James Blackberry Geography Of New Libertaria New Libertaria comprises two main islands known as the Zealand Islands, as well as land along the eastern mainland of the Australian continent. New Libertaria also governs the islands of New Caledonia and Vanuatu. The country has extensive marine resources which has made it a trading powerhouse in Oceania. The Zealand Islands owe its varied topography, and perhaps even its emergence above the waves, to the dynamic boundary it straddles between the Pacific and Indo-Australian Plates. New Libertaria is part of a continent nearly half the size of Australia that is otherwise almost completely submerged. About 25 million years ago, a shift in plate tectonic movements began to pull the continent apart forcefully, with this now being most evident along the Alpine Fault and in the highly active Taupo volcanic zone. The tectonic boundary continues as subduction zones east of the North Island along the Hikurangi Trench to continue north of New Libertaria along the Kermadec Trench and the Tonga Trench which is mirrored in the south by the Puysegur Trench. The latitude of New Libertaria, from approximately 34 to 47° S, corresponds closely to that of Italy in the Northern Hemisphere. However, its isolation from continental influences and exposure to cold southerly winds and ocean currents give the climate a much milder character. The climate throughout the country is mild and temperate, mainly maritime, with temperatures rarely falling below 0 °C (32 °F) or rising above 30 °C (86 °F) in populated areas. Historical maxima and minima range from 42.4 °C (108.3 °F) to −21.6 °C (−6.9 °F). Conditions vary sharply across regions from extremely wet on the West Coast of the South Island to semi-arid. Of the main cities, Weishaupt is the driest, receiving only 640 mm (25 in) of rain per year; Port Orange, the wettest, receives almost twice that amount. Lambton Quay, Weishaupt and New Rotterdam all receive a yearly average in excess of 2000 hours of sunshine. The southern and south-western parts of South Island have a cooler and cloudier climate, with around 1400–1600 hours; the northern and north-eastern parts of the South Island are the sunniest areas of the country and receive approximately 2400–2500 hours. Over time, the nation has also annexed land on the Australian continent. The five states of Queensland, New South Wales, Canberra, Victoria and Tasmania represent the western frontier of New Libertaria. The geography of Queensland, which is found in the north east portion of Australia, is varied. It includes tropical islands, sandy beaches, flat river plains that flood after monsoon rains, tracts of rough, elevated terrain, dry deserts, rich agricultural belts and densely populated urban areas. The total land mass of Queensland covers 22.5% of the Australian continent, an area of 1 730 648 square kilometers, making it the second largest state in the Commonwealth of Australia. The total length of Queensland's mainland coastline is 6,973 km (4,333 mi) with another 6,374 km (3,961 mi) of island coastline. The most unique geographical feature of the state is the Great Barrier Reef, an important tourist drawcard. The Tropic of Capricorn crosses the state with about half of Queensland's area located to the north of the line. The geography of New South Wales, which is located in the east coast of the continent, is in the southern hemisphere between latitudes 28 and 38 degrees south of the equator and longitudes 143 and 154 degrees east of the Universal Prime Meridian (formerly known as the Greenwich meridian). The state is in the warm temperate climatic zone. The area of New South Wales is 809,444 km2 (312,528 sq mi). The coastline is 2,137 km (1,328 mi) in length. Cape Byron, in the north-east of the state, is the most easterly mainland point on the Australian continent. The state is bordered on the north by Queensland, on the west by South Australia, and on the south by Victoria. Its coast faces the Tasman Sea. Canberra is bounded by the Goulburn-Cooma railway line in the east, the watershed of Naas Creek in the south, the watershed of the Cotter River in the west, and the watershed of the Molonglo River in the north-east. Canberra also has a small strip of territory around the southern end of the Beecroft Peninsula, which is the northern headland of Jervis Bay. Apart from the city of Canberra Township, Canberra also contains agricultural land (sheep, dairy cattle, vineyards and small amounts of crops) and a large area of national park, much of it mountainous and forested. Small townships and communities located within Canberra include Williamsdale, Naas, Uriarra, Tharwa and Hall. Victoria is the southernmost state of New Libertaria located on mainland Australia. With an area of 227,594 km² (87,874.5 sq mi), the State is just under three times the size of Ireland, about half the size of Spain, and is comparable in size to the US state of Utah. The eastern half of the state is dominated by the Great Dividing Range and the surrounding uplands, which also to a lesser extent extend far into the west of the state and ease off after The Grampians. By comparison the north and northwest of the state is extremely flat with little prominence. Approximately three quarters of Victoria's population lives on and around the coast of the Port Phillip and Western Port bays, chiefly in Melbourne, in Victoria's South Central region. The geography of Tasmania is rugged and varied. Tasmania is an island of temperate climate, so similar in some ways to pre-industrial England that it was referred to by some English colonists as "a Southern England". The bigger settlements are however located in regions where the rainfall is much lower than that of England. Geographically, Tasmania is similar to the Zealand Islands. As Tasmania has been volcanically inactive in recent geological times, Tasmania has 'rounded smooth' mountain ranges similar to mainland Australia. The most mountainous region is the Central Highlands area, which cover most of the central west parts of the state. The central east area (the Midlands) is fairly flat, and is predominantly used for agriculture, although farming activity is also scattered around the state. The state of Vanuatu consists of a group of islands in the South Pacific Ocean. It is composed of over 80 islands with 2,528 km of coastline and a total surface area of 14,760 km², making it slightly larger than the state of Connecticut. Vanuatu is a mountainous archipelago of volcanic origin with narrow coastal plains. The highest of all the mountains is Mount Tabwemasana at 1,877 meters. Its tropical climate is moderated by southeast trade winds, and its natural resources include, hardwood forests, and fish. As of 1993, 75% of its land area is covered by forests and woodland, 10% is devoted to crops, and a further 2% each to permanent pastures and other arable land. Natural hazards include tropical cyclones or typhoons from January to April and volcanic activity which sometimes causes minor earthquakes. New Caledonia lies astride the Tropic of Capricorn, between 19° and 23° south latitude. The climate of the islands is tropical, and rainfall is highly seasonal, brought by trade winds that usually come from the east. Rainfall averages about 1,500 millimetres (59 in) yearly on the Loyalty Islands, 2,000 millimetres (79 in) at low elevations on eastern Grande Terre, and 2,000-4,000 millimetres (79–157.5 in) at high elevations on the Grande Terre. The western side of the Grande Terre lies in the rain shadow of the central mountains, and rainfall averages 1,200 millimetres (47 in) per year. There are two main seasons: a dry season, and a warm and wet season. The dry cooler months are from April to November with daily temperature ranges from 17-27 °C. During the wet season (December to March) the temperature can reach 32 °C. The south-east trade winds temper the heat, and evenings are pleasantly cool. The wet season sees the occasional cyclone hitting the islands. Regional Tensions With Melanesian Union Close proximity to the Melanesian Union has sparked tensions between Melanesia and New Libertaria. The conflict has also been driven by differences in policy objectives as the Melanesians have pushed an aggressive agenda to combat global warming while the current government of New Libertaria has been adamant against efforts by Melanesia and Greenpeace to bring a green agenda to New Libertarian domestic policy. This tension has been exacerbated by certain groups within Melanesia who have engaged in violence against New Libertarian businesses and attacks on New Libertarian shipping lanes. The Melanesian Confederacy consists of 16 island states, organized and unified under the Supreme Council Of Citizens with each island being designated as a oblast and answerable to the Supreme Authority of the Council. The Supreme Council has essential dictatorial authority and is presided over by First Citizen Ernesto “Pendejo” Aquino. The Melanesian Union is organized on Marxist-Leninist principles and designates its economy as syndicalist state socialism. The tense peace is upheld and the nations have avoided full-scale war because of the dialogue between the Ecumenical Council of New Libertaria and practitioners of a sect known as the Melanesian Brotherhood, an Anglican religious community of men in simple vows based primarily in the Solomon Islands, Vanuatu, and Papua New Guinea. The Brothers (or 'Tasiu', as they are more generally known in the islands) were responsible for the evangelisation of large areas of Guadalcanal, Malaita, Temotu, and other areas in the Solomons, for Big Bay and other places in Vanuatu, and the Popondetta area of Papua New Guinea. The Brotherhood currently administers a Special Diplomatic Mission with offices in Weishaupt. Regional Tensions With Western Australia With tensions dating back to the Victorian Purchase and the Squatter Wars, New Libertaria has always had tense relations with their neighbors in Western Australia. Tensions with the Western Australian Federation (WAF) have also been heightened over time due to the relative internal instability within the WAF. After the overthrow of King Benedict II, the WAF has served as a haven for New Libertarian anti-Semites - a reality woven into the culture of Western Australia. Instability has also existed as the Western Australian Federation government has a very loose organization based around feudal warlords and a society in disarray due to energy shortages. The nation is also known for its endemic alcoholism. Accelerated tensions have been brought about through various factors. The current regime in Perth under Chancellor Melvin Sweetbrest has come under fire for recent belligerent comments that have sparked tension. Prime Minister Butcher has condmened the remarks. Beginning in January 2010, the WAF under the leadership of War Minister Lord Nigel Humungous began a weapons build-up program that has also placed the nations on heightened alert levels. The tensions between New Libertaria and the WAF have also risen over the inability of the government in Perth to control the marauder problem on its frontier. Both nations observe a permanent cease fire under the Peace Treaty Of Adelaide, signed to bring an end to the Squatter Wars. Culture Of New Libertaria Official Public Holidays And Celebrations In New Libertaria * New Year’s Day - January 1 * King Benjamin’s Birthday - February 12 - Celebrating the first King Of New Libertaria following independence from the Dutch Empire. * Passover - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Good Friday and Easter - A moveable holiday, celebrated in March and April - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Memorial Day - May 4 * Siddhartha Gautama Birthday - May 20 - A holiday respecting the traditions of Buddhist citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Summer Solstice - June 21 - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Flanders Day - July 11 - A holiday celebrating the victory of Flemish merchants over the armies of France on July 11, 1302 . Similar to Cinco De Mayo in Mexico, this holiday is one of the more festive and is chracterized by vicious mockery of the French, notably with the tradition known as the Whacking Of The Mimes.We dislike the French intensely. The "Whacking Of the Mimes" is a reference to the episode of The Simpsons entitled . * Ramadan - A moveable holiday, celebrated in August - A holiday respecting the traditions of Moslem citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Yom Kippur - A moveable holiday, celebrated in September and October - A holiday respecting the traditions of Jewish citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Diwali - A moveable holiday, celebrated in October and November - A holiday respecting the traditions of Hindu, Jainist and Sikh citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Norse New Year - October 31 - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * William Of Orange’s Birthday - November 14 - Celebrating the birth date of William Of Orange. * Baruch Spinoza’s Birthday - November 24 - Celebrating the birth date of revered philosopher . * Sinterklaas - December 5 - A holiday originating from the cultural traditions of Dutch Christians as recognized by the Ecumenical Council. * Winter Solstice - December 21 - A holiday respecting the traditions of Norse citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. * Festivus - December 23 - A non-denominational religious observance. Developed as an observance that celebrates the holiday season without participating in its pressures and commercialization. * Christmas - December 24-26 - A holiday respecting the traditions of Christian citizenry as established by the Ecumenical Council. Anthropologists believe that he large number of public holidays in New Libertaria reflects the hardworking nature of New Libertaria. The standard work day in the country is 10 hours long and the 50 hour work weeks make it necessary to have more time off as very few Libertarians take vacations. The religious nature of many holidays also represents the vast diversity of religious tradition in the nation. Wonders Of New Libertaria New Libertaria currently boasts one development which can be classified as a national wonder. *The New Libertaria National Monument in Lambton Quay. (Great Monument) New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts: The Society Prizes In 1970, the New Libertaria Society Of Cinema Arts established its annual awards, officially named the New Libertarian Society Of Cinema Arts Prize Of Excellence. The award is commonly refered to as the Society Prize and is also nicknamed the “Libby.” After the Oscars, Golden Globes and BAFTA, the Society Prize has become one of the world’s most prestigious awards for the art of filmmaking. The award was first handed out in the spring of 1971 and has been awarded annually ever since. The 40th Annual Society Prizes were awarded in a ceremony held at the Harbour Performing Arts Centre in Lambton Quay. The ceremony was hosted by Zooey Deschanel and Laurence Tureaud. The hour-long ceremony honored the best of international and domestic films. Taking home the international honors, the big winners on the evening were Invictus, which won for Best Picture (International) and Best Director for Clint Eastwood. Acting honors went to Jeff Bridges and Sandra Bullock. The Society Prize For Best Picture (New Libertaria) went to the Mayan-calendar love story , a trans-generational love story focusing on the parallel love stories of a modern couple in Lambton Quay and a Mayan couple during the reign of , and his influence of the astronomy surrounding the Mayan calendar. References Category:New Libertaria Category:Member of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization Category:Brown team Category:English-speaking nations Category:Nations of Oceania Category:Monarchies